Paradisme
by Cap'tain Chaussette
Summary: Harry Potter n'était pas ce que le monde sorcier avait pensé, mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'imaginer sa vie dans le monde magique plus loin qu'une école pitoyable, et un ministère incompétent. Pas de Slash.


Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Résumé :

Harry Potter n'était pas ce que le monde sorcier avait pensé, mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'imaginer sa vie dans le monde magique plus loin qu'une école pitoyable, et un ministère incompétent. Pas de Slash.

* * *

**Note : Je préviens à l'avance que mon histoire peut contenir des scènes de violence et donc nuire à la sensibilité de certaines personnes. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Perte.**

**_Eglise Sainte-Marie, Private Drive. -1989_**

Vernon Dursley écoutait les paroles du père Jean pour une bonne paire de minutes sur l'ancien testament, cela était bien connu du quartier que le chef de famille en surpoids était un fervent pratiquant, au grand malheur de son fils qui regardait avidement l'hostie dépassant d'une petite boite dans la poche du prêtre. ***Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim* **Pensa plaintif le fils obèse.

« Mais dans les villes de ces peuples dont l'Éternel, ton Dieu, te donne le pays pour héritage, tu ne laisseras la vie à rien de ce qui respire. Car tu dévoueras ces peuples par interdit, comme l'Éternel, ton Dieu, te l'a ordonné, afin qu'ils ne vous apprennent pas à imiter toutes les abominations qu'ils font pour leurs dieux, et que vous ne péchiez point contre l'Éternel, votre Dieu » Dit le prêtre avec un petit sourire.

Vernon écouta avec ferveur père Jean.

« Merci père, j'avais oublié de chercher la réponse dans le Deutéronome »

Le prêtre posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune dévot en face de lui.

« C'est pour cela que je suis là fils, la parole de dieu n'est pas facile à comprendre, ni à retenir. »

Vernon ferma les yeux, dégustant les paroles de son guide.

« Et souvient toi Vernon, si un homme couche avec une bête, il sera puni de mort ; et vous tuerez la bête. Parole on ne peut plus juste pour faire l'analogie avec ta situation »

L'Homme en surpoids hocha la tête.

***L'Homme est mort, mais le monstre vit***

* * *

Harry Potter avait 9 ans et il n'était pas un idiot bien au contraire, il avait très bien comprit qu'il était en difficulté: il avait une sorte de pouvoir magique et son oncle était un fanatique religieux.

« Je dois être rusé, allez Harry tu as bientôt 10 ans, tu n'es plus un gamin » Murmura l'enfant nerveusement, réfléchissant à une méthode pour calmer son oncle.

Quittant son placard il approcha de la cuisine pour parler avec sa tante.

« Tante pétunia » Appela doucement l'enfant.

Entrant dans la pièce, il vit le dos de sa tante recroquevillé vers l'avant et son bras descendre le long de son corps, laissant tomber doucement un mot sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Tante pétunia » Répéta à nouveau Harry inquiet.

***Pas de réponse.* **

Ramassant le mot, il commença à le lire.

« Adieu Duddy, adieu Harry, Je…. »

Abandonnant la lettre il secoua rapidement sa tante de ses petites mains, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, tante Pétunia s'il te plait revient, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma seul famille avec Duddy »

***Les secours….vite ***

Se précipitant vers le téléphone, il composa le numéro d'urgence et entendit une voix au bout du fil.

« Hôpital Surrey Memorial Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui ! Ma tante est toute froide dans la cuisine et ne parle plus…, je…, venez vite » Dit affolé le petit garçon remplit de larmes.

« Du calme petit, nous allons envoyer une ambulance, mais j'ai besoin de ton adresse »

« Je suis au 4 Private Drive, faite vite je ne veux pas perdre ma tante »

« oui, nous…. »

Avant que la femme termine sa phrase Harry sentit une douleur atroce à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Comment as-tu pu tuer ma pétunia sale monstre » Dit calmement oncle Vernon après avoir projeté le jeune garçon dans le mur avec son poing.

S'approchant de l'enfant, il le souleva par la gorge resserrant petit à petit son emprise, faisant suffoquer le jeune enfant sans le moindre remord.

« Nous t'avons accueillis à bras ouverts et tu…tu nous remercie en obligeant ta tante à se suicider, le pêché ultime. Tu comprends qu'elle ne pourra jamais mourir en paix monstre » Dit Vernon d'une voix de plus en plus froide, gardant un calme extérieure impressionnant.

« Je suis désolé Oncle Ver….. » Essaya de dire le petit garçon en suffoquant

Vernon le frappa à nouveau, faisait perdre conscience l'enfant.

« Que vais-je bien faire de toi, tu dois te rappeler de tes pêchés »

Sortant un couteau de sa poche, il avança la lame près de l'œil de son neveu avant de se stopper.

***Dois-je le réveiller ? Non malgré ma douleur, Dieu n'excusera pas que je me complais dans sa torture***

La lame rentra délicatement dans l'œil gauche de l'enfant, il s'étonna de la facilité de son acte***Si fragile***. Après avoir retiré l'œil de son neveu, il le posa délicatement dans le creux de sa main.

« J'ai l'œil pour dénicher les monstres » Dit-il avec humour.

« C'est toi le monstre papa » Dit Dudley Dursley haineusement

Se retournant il vit son fils dans l'entrebâillement de la porte le regarder avec un regard de pure haine.

« Pas toi aussi fils, cela me chagrine que mon propre sang est du côté de cette bête et non de celui de dieu »

« Dieu est mort s'il permet à des gens comme toi de vivre papa » S'exclama le fils obèse.

« Attention à ce que tu dis Dudley, tu es peut être mon fils mais dieu ne pardonne pas le blasphémateur.

Dudley rigola, tout en mangeant l'hostie qu'il avait pris sans honte dans la poche du prêtre.

« Harry et maman avaient raisons, tu es vraiment un idiot. Je dois t'arrêter »

Vernon fit apparaitre un rictus sur son visage disgracieux.

« Et comment un gamin de 10 ans compte arrêter son père ? »

Dudley Dursley était peut-être cruel et obèse, mais il considérait Harry comme son frère.

« comme ça » Dit-il froidement en appuyant sur la gâchette de la winchester caché auparavant derrière la porte.

Vernon regarda avec horreur son fils le tuer, mettant ses mains sur les trous que les billes de plombs avaient causés, tentant vainement d'empêcher l'hémorragie.

***J'aurais dû appuyer la loi contre le port des armes putain***

Le corps de l'adulte s'écroula par terre dans une flaque de sang et de gargouillement porcin.

« Heureusement, Harry ne devra pas nettoyer ton sang et tes déjections dégueulasse papa » dit Dudley sans pitié, continuant à grignoter l'hostie.

* * *

_**Hôpital **__**Surrey**__** Memorial: 1 semaine plus tard**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry Potter était dans sa chambre d'Hôpital à essayer de digérer le fait qu'il n'avait plus qu'un œil, que son oncle était mort ainsi que sa tante, et que Duddy l'avait sauvé.

«Que vas-t-il m'arriver maintenant » murmura le jeune garçon incertain, caressant légèrement le bandage sur son œil.

Une jeune femme rentra dans la chambre d'un pas léger, elle avait un tailleur noir, des cheveux châtain foncé et des traits gracieux que seul un mannequin pouvait se targuer d'avoir.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis Céphée Greengrass » Dit la femme tout en s'installant sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Bonjour Madame » Murmura Harry légèrement étourdi.

Souriante elle regarda le jeune garçon un instant.

« Je suis envoyée par un organisme appelé Ministère de la magie, nous avons pour but de diriger la branche magique de Grande Bretagne tout en préservant notre existence des civiles non-magique»

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête imperturbable.

« Oui tante Pétunia m'avait parlé de papa et maman, elle m'a aussi parlé de l'importance de ma famille »

Surprise elle lut un moment les notes écrites sur son calepin.

« C'est une agréable surprise, généralement les enfants élevés dans les milieux non-magique sont ignorants de leurs patrimoines, mais je ne suis pas venue dans ce but. » Prenant une pause, elle fit apparaitre une petite grimace sur son visage. « Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que votre maison n'est plus reconnue comme noble et votre siège au Magenmagot vous a été retiré »

Haussant un sourcil le jeune garçon se demanda si cela devait le toucher d'une quelconque manière.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Plusieurs membres ont profité du fait de votre jeune âge, de vos avoirs actuels et de votre handicape culturel pour vous rendre « incapable » de diriger convenablement votre statut, même par le biais d'un Proxy » Résuma-t-elle lentement, ne sachant pas si le jeune garçon comprenait ou faisait semblant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« D'accord…, vous savez où est mon cousin et s'il m'est possible de vivre avec lui ? » dit-il soudainement, ne voyant pas la raison de continuer sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait guère.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous occuper des enfants non magique, vous serez mis dans un lieu choisis par votre médiateur qui jouera aussi le rôle de tuteur »

« Un médiateur ? » Demanda le jeune garçon interloqué.

Soupirant la jeune femme regarda sa montre un instant.

«Vous devez comprendre monsieur Potter que votre famille est respectée dans notre société, mais vous êtes presque sans le sous, je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est possible, mais cela a pour conséquence de vous donner quelqu'un vous aidant à gérer vos ressources et s'occuper de votre bien être sans risquer de vous ruiner, il viendra normalement dans le courant de la semaine pour passer vous prendre»

Se levant la jeune femme donna un léger sourire à l'enfant.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'espère que votre rétablissement se fera sans problème Mr Potter »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de la visite ou malheureux de savoir que je ne pourrais surement jamais revoir Duddy » dit doucement le jeune garçon, en voyant la jeune femme partir.

* * *

_**1 semaine plus tard: Orphelinat Netherheys, Pampisford Road, Surrey.**_

La matrone de l'orphelinat était quelqu'un de raisonnable habituellement, on pourrait même la qualifier d'altruiste. Mais l'établissement tombait en ruine et les subventions s'amenuisaient, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle écouta attentivement l'offre de l'homme en face d'elle pour le bien des enfants.

« …et donc, si vous acceptée, je verserai 350000 livres sterling sur le compte de l'orphelinat »Expliqua l'homme blond.

Soupirant, la femme regarda dans le blanc des yeux l'inconnu.

« J'accepte Mr. Malefoy» Murmura-t'elle.

L'homme se leva en souriant et lui tendit sa main pour conclure l'affaire. La serrant, la femme ferma les yeux, essayant de se pardonner les actes qui allaient la hanter pendant de nombreuses années.

Sortant de la pièce, l'homme fit rentrer un jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau. Le poussant légèrement près de la matrone de l'établissement.

« Ne soit pas timide Harry, je suis sûr que tu…auras un charmant séjour ici » Dit-il laconiquement, cachant son dégout pour l'enfant. « Je te revois dans 9 mois»

* * *

_**2 ans plus tard.**_

Un jeune garçon gisait au sol, scrutant le plafond, habillé de chiffons maculés de sang séché et de crasse, le regard hagard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monde était si haineux envers lui, pourquoi il devait souffrir. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il subissait constamment les jeux cruels de ses camarades sous l'œil bienveillant de Mlle. Goodstuff, le laissant baigner dans sa propre souffrance.

Bien que tout le monde croit qu'il soit stupide par son inaction face à eux, il voyait bien que c'était son tuteur, celui qui l'avait laissé dans ce lieu immonde qui était le premier fautif à sa torture, surement dans un but particulier : l'argent, instiller la peur ou encore simplement par haine envers lui. Qu'importe au final, du haut de ses 11 ans, et n'ayant plus qu'un œil, il devait affronter le monde et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Il avait conscience qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, pas de renommée et aucune aide extérieure pour l'épauler.

***Poudlard, peut-être que…*** Pensa-t-il las.

Jouant avec un petit colifichet dans le creux de sa mains, offert par sa défunte tante, il se rappela de la seule personne aimante qu'il n'ait jamais eue avec Duddy . Versant une larme, témoignant de sa faiblesse, il essuya celle-ci de sa main blessée.

« Soi fort Harry » Murmura-t-il à lui-même. Se relevant péniblement, il se dirigea vers le lit au fond de la chambre et déposa le petit rasoir ensanglanté qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de Mr. Berkins.

Boitant vers la porte, il s'arrêta et regarda mélancoliquement la forme sur le lit.

« Au revoir Mlle. Goodstuff, j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, vous devez surement comprendre, vous avez été très méchante avec moi » dit-il sincèrement à la jeune femme sur le lit.

Retirant ses vêtements, il les rangea délicatement dans l'armoire de la matrone, partant presque nu vers le hall de l'orphelinat, laissant une trainée de sang derrière lui.

* * *

**The Time**

**17 mai 1991**

**,…, Sombre affaire dans le quartier de Pampisford Road, la matrone de l'orphelinat Netherheys a été accusée de tentatives de meurtre et viol sur mineur. Ce matin un appel anonyme venant de l'orphelinat a prévenu les forces de l'ordre Londoniennes qu'un enfant aurait été victime de sévices, durant une longue période, par soucis de sécurité et de respect envers la victime, l'identité du jeune garçon ne sera pas mentionnée. L'identité du héros qui a sauvé l'enfant n'a pas encore été confirmé.**

**Voici le témoignage de…,**

* * *

Regardant de son unique œil sa nouvelle chambre, Harry ne put que laisser échapper un sourire fatigué. Relevant légèrement la tête, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, volant vers sa fenêtre.

***Enfin*** Pensa-t-il, souriant doucement à l'oiseau.


End file.
